One Last Chance
by Faerydame
Summary: In Sleepy Hollow a war is happening, one that many believe to only have 2 sides: Light and Darkness. But in the low whispers on both sides, there is another; The Grey. Now becoming more than just a whisper, will Magnolia be able to keep her oath to serve? Or will she give into her rage of the Light and fall into Darkness?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I want to thank you for giving this story a try. I am a huge fan of the Headless Horseman, especially the new one on the FOX TV show. So after much plotting, planning, and research, I came up with this! So I hope you like it!

This story is posted on Wattpad under my account, Faerydae. However, the chapters here may be a bit different from my editing and tweaking!

Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is especially welcome! Thank you!

* * *

**The Prologue **

_Trees. Dense Fog._

_I looked around, trying to figure out where I am. I stilled as my surroundings blurred in movement before I was in a crypt._

_My eyes widened as I watched a man rose from the crypt before once again my surroundings blurred._

_I was now inside what appeared to be a barn, straw and various tools only vaguely helping me determine where I was. I turned around as I heard a gun shot. Just as I turned, I saw a man being decapitated...by a headless man, Death._

_Chills went through me as I looked over my shoulder as saw 4 white trees behind me, and something sinister shifting behind them._

I awoke with a start, sitting up in my bed gasping. I ran my hands over my face, trying to slow my breathing and calm myself. Closing my eyes, I sighed before standing from my bed.

It had began again.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman moved as quickly as she could, placing a satin blue and silver robe over her white, flowing nightgown. Her bare feet barely made a noise on the hardwood floors of her cabin as she chose to forgo putting anything on her feet. She ran from her home, slamming the door behind her.

Fallen leaves rustled and crunched underneath her feet as she ran and pushed through the bushes. It was clear to the woman that she would not be resting anytime soon after her dream. Dream, no it was not a dream by any means and yet she knew that it was no nightmare.

It was a vision, a warning. Death had awoken and he brought Ichabod Crane with him. With both of them awake and roaming about once more, there was bound to be chaos and unnecessary deaths; something she couldn't allow.

The woman stilled as she arrived in a clearing in the woods near her home. Her log cabin could still be seen from clearing but only barely – the underbrush and trees made the 2 locations look miles apart almost.

The woods were still, only a light wind and the womans's labored breathing were heard through the dense fog of the forest. She closed her eyes slowly and breathing deeply, allowing her power to run its course.

She felt herself split from her body as her magic took over. Her spirit teleported away in a swirl of wind, arriving at the same barn that she was in during her vision. In front of her, she saw Abigail Mills, mourning over a decapitated body – the body of August Corbin, the man who was decapitated.

Abigail had a aura around her, faint but it was there; She must have been involved in the war but barely. The woman couldn't recall ever seeing such a aura around Abigail, she figured it must have just appeared. With a slight exhale, the wind around the woman and her spirit picked up speed, ready to aid her in her magic.

_'Do not intervene as of yet, Magnolia.'_

She paused in her actions as she heard a voice speaking to her – The Warden. He sounded as if he was behind her, in front of her, beside her and in her mind all at once; his voice light yet stern.

_'These events are needed for the roles to be known.'_

In confusion but not going against Him, Magnolia inhaled deeply drawing herself back into her body. She blinked a few times to refocus herself as the wind once again settled down around her. Normally such magic is a strain, and the distance did not help matters for her at all. She raised her head glancing to the sky, waiting for something, anything to let her know what she was to do.

This had been the first time in centuries that The Warden had intervened, she was curious as to what the reason was. Receiving nothing but a calm, almost reassuring breeze in response, she sighed before turning and heading back to her cabin. This time she walked slowly, her robe and dress billowing slightly in the breeze but the wind was refreshing as was the sound of the leaves rustling beneath her feet. The ground was cool but slightly damp under her feet but it didn't bother her as Magnolia was deep in thought.

The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, had awakened, undoubtedly confused in such a different era. Things were most definitely different from the 1800s to now. She would need to be prepared for when she would meet him.

Magnolia sighed to herself, looking up to the sky as she reached her porch, " And so my work resumes."

Heading inside with a small smile and shake of her head, Magnolia thought to herself on what her course of action should be. The Voice told her to not interfere as of yet, so perhaps it would be best if she allowed the 2 Witnesses to meet first before she revealed herself?

" Well, I had best find prepare for the day and eat something. I have a long day ahead of me." She muttered to herself, coming to terms with her own idea. She looked about her cabin as she made her way to her bathroom; It may not be much when compared to some houses but it was more than enough for her.

The log cabin had a rather large living room with a fire place as soon as you entered the cabin. The kitchen was small but appeared large as it was connected with the living room. The bathroom was located on the opposite side of the kitchen, while her bedroom was just beside it. The entire cabin had a warm, almost inviting feel with it's wood furnishings and decor. Even the lighting -lanterns, the fireplace, and windows- all added to its charm.

Magnolia turned her thoughts inward as she walked into the bathroom. Something told her this time around, things were going to be challenging – for The Witnesses and her.

* * *

**I don't own any of Sleepy Hollow (sadly)! I only own the OC , Magnolia, and the story! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I actually started this story on Wattpad but moved it here and did some editing.**

**Please review! I would love to hear from ya'll! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Magnolia pulled on a short-sleeve and beige sweater, making sure her curly hair was pulled from the inside of it. She smoothed down her shirt and her jeans before beginning to head into the living. The click-clack of her boots and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds in her cabin as she moved about.

She had eaten a simple breakfast, gotten dressed but now it was time for her to think. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, she gazed deep into the fire – debating.

'_How can I not interfere, but still remain vigilant?' _Magnolia thought to herself, the light from the fire dancing across her face- her hazel eyes were lightened with flecks of amber from the light of the fire. Vigilant and alert – that's all Magnolia had been for a while and yet when the time came for her to once again be productive, she was at a loss of what action to take.

**'****_Keep watch._****' **The Warden said, his voice flowing into Magnolia's frazzled mind. Her mind settled, becoming less of a raging storm and more clear.

'_As you wish, Warden.'_ She replied internally, already gaining a idea. She would watch from her home but be prepared for when she was needed.

Standing from the chair, Magnolia moved to kneel in front of the fire – her eyes taking on a glowing amber as she began to use the fire as a medium. Earlier she used wind but she had no time to waste by going to the clearing.

Whenever Magnolia would use the elements to help in her clairvoyance, being in the a place where the element is abundant made it much easier then creating the element herself. When she was in a open space, such as the clearing in the woods, she would use wind; when she was by a river or creek, she would use water; if she was in the forest but there was no clearing, she would use earth. As she was inside her house, the most lively element she had access to was in front of her – the fire in her fireplace.

Closing her blazing eyes, Magnolia felt warmth surround her as images flashed into her mindsight. Ichabod was being transported to a Mental Institution by Abigail Mills via automobile.

" How fortuitous..." Magnolia muttered to herself with a slight smile. The Abigails aura was becoming stronger, whether she realized it or not, she was becoming even more involved in the war – just from being in the same vicinity of Ichabod. However, it was a bit troubling that Abigail was denying her role. Magnolia knew of Abigail and her sister, also what horror they saw in Pocantico Grove – the horror that is back in the Hollow.

Holding back a chuckle at Ichabod's astonishment towards the number of Starbucks, Magnolia willed the image to shift, the flames behind her eyes flaring up. When the flames dimmed, she saw a river with rocks decorated both edges. Trees leaned over the river, giving Magnolia the impression that it was within a forest somewhere.

As the image traveled along the river, she noted that the river seemed to be widening as it carried on. Focusing, she willed her sight into the deepest part of the river. There, lying within the darkest of the water, was the Headless Horseman.

Magnolia made a small noise of thought as the image slowly pulled back from within the water, and faded into fire. Magnolia stood slowly, waiting until the fire behind her eyes was a mere smolder before she opened them.

_'One witness is denying her role, while another is deemed mentally unstable.'_, She thought to herself, furrowing her brows as she slowly walk towards the front door. '_And Death, lies beneath a river, hidden beneath the shadows.'_

" I need to find that river... I will only take a quick look before nightfall." Magnolia muttered to herself, grabbing her tan peacoat, and fastening the buttons. " If I know prior to where Death is, that would be beneficial sometime later and not just for me."

Opening her front door, Magnolia cast a brief look over her shoulder, the fire in the fireplace dying down to embers, before walking out of the house and locking her doors.

Walking down her porch, Magnolia glanced around her, the sun now lighting her land. Her cabin looked old and rustic on the outside but was well placed in the forest it was located. The cabin almost seemed to be hidden and cut away from the world , even though there was a small – yet long - dirt road connecting the house to a road that lead to town.

Bending down, Magnolia took a handful of dirt and dead leaves in her hand before standing up straight. White, glowing energy swirled around the dirt as Magnolia cupped it in her hands. The dirt began to shift and change, levitating out of her hand, almost like it was absorbing the energy. Magnolia breathed a puff of air onto the shifting dirt, which blew away a bit of the dirt, revealing a small brown bird with a cream colored underbelly - A Veery. With glowing white eyes, the veery chirped and flew once around Magnolia's head.

"Will you help me, friend?" Magnolia asked her small creation, who chose to perch on her still raised hand.

The bird chirped, almost excitedly, in response.

" Then lead the way."

The bird chirped and sung a song as it took off and began flying deeper into the woods, away from Magnolia's cabin – but at a pace where Magnolia could easily keep up. As it had been created by her, the little bird knew exactly what Magnolia wanted and since it was embedded with her magic but was made of living earth, it knew precisely where the Horseman was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would like to point out a few things just in case anyone is confused or curious!

Magnolia looks like Rihanna, when her hair was long, curly and brown/black.

There will be minor and/or major changes to how the series went. I just wanted to clarify on this even though this is a fanfiction.

Please review! What do you think of Magnolia so far? The Warden? Let me know! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The trek through the forest was taking longer than Magnolia had anticipated. It was late in the morning when they began their trek but it would soon be evening now, and the Veery was still flying just as quick as when it had begun. Magnolia had begun to levitate , just a few inches, off the ground to spare her feet; Should anyone , namely hunters, in the forest see her, it would still appear as if she was walking.

" Is it much further, my friend?" She asked as she raised her hand, signaling the creature to land on her finger to rest. Magnolia stopped and simply hovered in a small break for herself.

The Veery merely sung a reassuring song, hopping excitedly on her finger. It knew Magnolia was curious as to if it was leading her correctly but the Veery was confident in its abilities, and knew it wasn't far.

" Very well, but we should hurry. Night will soon be upon us."

Her familiar nodded before flying slightly faster than before. Magnolia continued to levitate but she increased her speed, appearing to be speed walking right behind the little bird.

Magnolia and her familiar were deep in the woods of Sleepy Hollow, much farther from her home than she anticipated – both a good and bad thing. It was comforting to know that Death wasn't near her door but troubling that he was far from her sights. Should he have chosen to target her in place of Corbin before the Warden reached her...

She sighed as another thought breached her mind – August Corbin. She had warned him, left him indirect signs telling him not to interfere yet he ignored her. His involvement was what led to his demise, he had known that she would not be able to assist him in something were to occur.

Magnolia was pulled from her thoughts when the little Veery began to sing loudly – they had arrived at the river.

Despite knowing who, or what, lay just beneath the surface of the river, Magnolia couldn't help but admire the rivers' beauty. The river was calm, soft gurgling noises were heard as the water flowed past smooth rocks on its bank. The wind blew softly through the trees and only the chill snapped Magnolia from her moment.

Shaking her head clear, she slowly levitated until she was near the waters edge. She landed onto the ground without a sound, her eyes becoming illuminated by a white light. The light looked similar to the one with which she created the little Veery, who was resting on a nearby branch, but it seemed to be within Magnolia; similar to lanterns just behind her eyes.

Magnolia kneeled down and placed one of her hands in the shallow of the water, her fingers digging lightly into the wet soil. Immediately, shadow streams came from the deep of the river and went to her finger tips. Chills went up her arm as the energy entered her fingers and merged with her own; The dark energy that filled the river was attracted to the light, radiant within her which made magically tying herself to this place much simpler.

After a moment, Magnolia allowed the magic within her to die down, the light fading from behind her eyes. But instead of the energy going back to the depths of the water, the shadowy wisps in the water seemed to grasp tightly onto her hand.

" Oh no..." She muttered to herself, trying to pull her hand free of the water but her movements only seemed to make the wisps grip even tighter. They didn't seem malicious but their grip was beginning to turn painful. With no other choice, she slowly relaxed her hand, letting it rest limply in the wisps grasp. The wisps loosened their painful grip,only slightly, and receded to firmly lace between her fingers.

Magnolia turned her head to look at the Veery, who was moving anxiously on the branch. " Friend, I need you to go to Ichabod and Abigail. You know of my pact and what I must do, but I require you to take my place for the moment."

The little bird chirped, nodding its head in agreement; It's tiny body glowed as bark from the branch merged into its body and wind from the slight breeze circled him as well. When the light faded, in place of the little Veery was a broad-winged Hawk. With a nod to Magnolia and a loud cry, her friend was off, leaving her at the river.

The hawk was barely out of sight when Magnolia felt the wisp slowly pull away from her hand. Moving just as slowly as the wisps, Magnolia pulled her hand from the walk and stood. Gazing at her wet left hand, Magnolia noted faint marks from their grip.

Before she could think on her marks too long, loud noise was heard coming from the woods but there was also a faint noise coming from the river. Magnolia tensed, having a feeling of what was coming and thought of fading in the wind to leave before he arrived.

_**' Remain and observe.' **_The Warden spoke suddenly, once again calming her frazzled mind. The Warden could feel Magnolia's remaining unease, as his presence remained in her mind for a moment longer. **_'All will be well. Remain as long as you are able.'_**

Taking his words to heart, Magnolia backed away from the river,placing her back against the tree her friend had rested in as she observed. The Warden had never lied to her or had been wrong in his words, she only had to trust him.

Soon, a familiar white horse came trotting from the woods, its eyes burning a glowing, red; Death's steed. The demonic horse walked along the river, stopping just short of 20 feet from Magnolia. It turned its head and seemed to be gazing right at her. Magnolia's lips twitched into a faint smile as the horse pranced in its spot for a while but did not come any nearer to her.

The sound of rippling and shifting water drew her amber eyes to the water and her smile fell when she saw him; Death walking out of the river towards the horse. His uniform was dark and bore many spots of dirt but he was overall unchanged from the centuries of imprisonment; You could still see the red of his coat His missing head was prominent but what drew Magnolia's attention most was his hands; Instead of being rotten and skeletal as she had expected, his hands had fair skin,flesh and even nails, not showing any signs of decay.

She tensed when the Horseman froze before his body turned her direction. The woods seemed to still as Magnolia and the Horseman studied each other, she was sure he was watching her even though she did not know how. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment, when she felt a thump in her head, almost similar to the beginnings of a headache but without the pain. Magnolia's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of crunching leaves growing closer to her; Death was slowly walking towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

He was drawing closer, his footsteps falling slowly onto the ground; With each step he took, the thumping in her mind grew in intensity making her own thoughts begin to blur and haze.

'_W-what's happening...why...can't...I...focus?_'

Magnolia stepped away from the tree and staggered back trying to put some distance between her and Death; whatever was happening with her head, she was certain he was the cause of it as well as the lessening distance between them.

The Horseman paused when Magnolia backed away from him, his hands clenching into fist briefly before his started towards her again. He did not walk as slowly this time and that made Magnolia more than a little uneasy.

'_I have... stayed... long enough.'_ She thought to herself through the thumping, growing pressure in her head. Her eyes glowed white before her entire body was encased in the light, causing the Horseman to pause yet again. When the light dimmed and faded, Magnolia was no where in sight, having teleported herself to an alley in Sleepy Hollow near the church.

She braced herself against the old brick wall, taking deep breaths to center herself. The growing pressure in her head was gradually fading, turning into a mere , easily ignorable, twinge after a few minutes.

_'What could that have been? I don't remember ever having such a reaction.' _A strong cry from the sky interrupted her thoughts.

Glancing up, Magnolia saw Veery fly overhead; No doubt Ichabod and Ms. Mills would be arriving in the area soon, if they were not here already. There wasn't a moment left to lose. If the first confrontation of the Horseman and Ichabod was going to take place in the middle of the city, then she'd have give her complete and undivided attention to protect and serve.

"There's no time to focus on myself..." She murmured to herself, moving to look out of the alley. She was near the old Church of Sleepy Hollow . Magnolia slowly left the alleyway, heading in the direction of the Church, following Veery's lead. Her eyes glowed as she walked and her body misted away, merging with the wind to become invisible.

"Show me what you know..." She whispered, the wind carrying her message to Veery. She received another cry from the hawk before she felt Veery's memories mist over her revealing what she didn't know.

_Ichabod finding Washington's Bible. Ms. Mills continued skepticism._

'_Nothing has changed...and yet something is amiss.'_ She thought to herself as she entered the courtyard of the Church, fallen leaves blowing away being the only sign of her presence. Veery rested on the top of the church, serving as Magnolia's skyward eyes. _'Why here? What is so important about this area...that the Veil would bring me here?' _

Looking around the area, a surge of energy caught her attention. Magnolia drifted to the graveyard, her eyes narrowing as she saw where the energy was coming from; Katrina Van Tassel's grave. The aura, the energy, was as sinister as light could be; The aura was light with a dark, sinister aura underneath it, corrupting it.

_**'To retrieve what was taken, to begin what must not begin.'**_ The Warden whispered, his voice stronger than it was in the dark forest.

His message puzzled her, her brows furrowing in thought; What was taken? What did he –

A gasp escaped her as the messages' meaning dawned on her, " His head..." Her voice was barely audible as she whispered in shock.

All those years of preparation and yet the exact location of Death's head had escaped her. Even if it wasn't important to her or The Warden's cause, it was none the less a important piece of knowledge to the war.

Her thoughts were broken when Alfred Knapp the Reverend closed the door to the Church, exiting with a shovel in his hand. He ran towards her but froze, seemingly staring right at her in shock.

The sound of a horse ran through the grounds, chilling Magnolia to the bone. She knew who's horse it was and who was coming...she only hoped she was wrong about what she believed what about to happen.

Alfred turned and ran, heading the opposite way the horse was heard coming from. Magnolia followed briskly, her eyes glowing brightly but not appearing out of her wind-made cover. Veery let out another cry as the Horseman appeared a ways in front of Alfred.

The wind picked up once again from Magnolia's magic; The mist around the area seemed to thicken, the sounds past the mist becoming silent. A barrier had formed around the area, though Alfred or ,the now unsaddled, Horseman could see it – only Magnolia and Veery could.

The Horseman walked briskly to Alfred, his pace similar to when he was attempted to reach her but different; Though the Warden had often told her to not fear a situation, this was one of the time she could not help herself, though this fear did not feel like her own.

With the pressure returning to her head, and the Horseman's menacing and deadly aura overwhelming her, Magnolia backed away from the two men. The pressure receded with the distance enough for Magnolia to focus on maintaining the barrier she erected.

She breathed deeply, calming herself, as she watched the confrontation. The years had done nothing to dim Knapp's powers but that did little to stop the Horseman, who cut through the chains with little effort.

" I'll never tell you where it is." Alfred said as Death drew near. " I'm prepared to die."

Magnolia looked away as the Horseman proceeded to behead him without hesitation. She turned her gaze back to him when she heard the body fall, though something else drew her eye quickly. Death's horse, the same one who seemed to prance and dance near the river without being intimidating, was looking at her.

Not in her direction but at straight at her. Animals were always highly perceptive to magic and the supernatural, so why would a demon horse be any different?

The white steed was prancing in place again but reared up with a loud whine as it's gaze was met with Magnolia's. It was strange and concerning how the horse reacted to her, now that she thought on it.

_'It seems familiar with me...like it knows me. Could it remember me from centuries ago?'_ Magnolia thought to herself, as the Horseman climbed back onto his steed. Finally, at the tug of his reins, the horse turned his gaze from Magnolia and rode away with Death.

Sighing deeply, Magnolia allowed the barrier to slowly dispel, her eyes dimming slowly. A man walking by saw the Reverend's corpse, and began to frantically dial for the police, she assumed.

Remaining in the wind, Magnolia rose to the top of the church's roof. She sat down calmly as Veery hopped to sit next to her with a soft cry.

" Well, my friend...what will be the next event to unfold?" She spoke softly to the hawk, as they watched the police cars speed towards the church.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Special thank you to everyone who has favored and is following this story! It really means a lot to me!

Who caught the Season premiere and latest episodes of Sleepy Hollow? I know I have! So many new twists already!

Now review time! What do you think of Magnolia, did you catch the many hints I dropped about her? What about the little magical bird turned hawk, Veery? The Horseman's interest in Magnolia? His horses' reaction to her? Let me know what you guys think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The police swarmed the area like bees around a hive as Magnolia and Veery looked on. It appeared as if the whole police department had arrived to investigate the scene, though Magnolia knew it was pointless. Death had cauterized the beheading wound on Knapp, and aside from the cut chains, the sign and few footprints, there wasn't any evidence of him being here.

_'Not that they even realize who they are searching for...'_ Magnolia thought to herself before her eyes wandered to Katrina's grave. _'Or what they should be searching for.'_

The Horseman's Head was so close yet so far for both sides of this war; The one thing needed for the Apocalypse to begin and for the world to end. It wouldn't do for either side to have possession of the head; The Witnesses were little more than children with their lack of knowledge yet one didn't even have to think to know the Horseman shouldn't receive the head.

Veery ruffled its feathers, turning to gaze up at its Mistress and Mother, who was deep in thought with a small frown gracing her face as she continued to watch the events unfold. A small warming sensation passed through the hawk, drawing its attention back to the scene below; the Witnesses had arrived.

Sensing both the Witnesses and the agents of the Demon were simple for Veery, as that's why it was created in the first place. However, Veery could also sense Magnolia's emotions on the matter; doubt in the Witnesses capabilities was prominent.

Veery watched as recollection passed across its Mothers' face at the sight of Ichabod through her own eyes as opposed to through her powers. Familiarity passed through her eyes as Veery sensed a warm yet chilled sensation coming from Magnolia; Sympathy. Why would she feel sympathy now? Veery's Mother had seen The Witness many times before now and yet she never seemed as if she knew him, let alone enough to feel sorrowful for him.

"_Hidden but not stolen...taken but not lost._" Magnolia whispers aloud, her voice whispering in a foreign language. The words roll off of her tongue smoothly as a image flashes into her mind, her eyes going blank.

"_Are you alright, Madam? Are you hurt at all?" A masculine voice with a British accent said, as a hand appeared infront of her face._

"_I'm fine, sir. Just a little battered and bruised is all." She replied, accepting his hand. He pulled her up easily,before releasing her hand to give her proper space. Magnolia patted her dress free of any dirt before looking to the mans' blue eyes with her own hazel ones. " Thank you,Mr...I am sorry but I don't know your name." She said, rubbing a sore spot on her arm without thought._

"_Ah forgive me, I am Ichabod Crane."_

" Show him." She muttered as she began to rise off of the roof of the church, resolve filling her as her flashback faded.

Magnolia watched as Veery nodded before flying off where the Witness Ichabod was. She didn't consult with The Warden, content with her own decision; She wasn't to interfere, and technically, she wasn't.

* * *

Ichabod huffed in exasperation as the Leftenant left him alone, trapped in her strange automobile. The woman was stubborn and refused to listen or believe a thing he said about anything, instead choosing to simply believe he was mad.

He fumbled with what had to have been a door, seeing the Leftenant leave through a similar looking way. Ichabod sighed nearly giving up when he heard the soft cry of a hawk. Looking forward, he saw a broad-winged hawk, its unnatural white eyes watching him closely. Ichabod leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the strange creature.

'_The handle...'_ A young voice whispered in his mind, sounding like a young child. _'Use the handle and follow, Mr. Crane...'_

'_W-what?" _Ichabod found himself thinking back confused as he leaned forward to get a good look at the hawk.

_'Follow...follow.'_ The hawk whisper in his mind before she flew off towards the cemetery with a cry.

Almost as if in a trance, Ichabod looked down at the door and immediately knew what to pull to free himself. Stepping out of the automobile, Ichabod quickly followed the hawk. The wind blew gently as Ichabod ignored everyone around him to follow the bird, even the Leftenant Mills' superior, Captain Irving.

However as Irving turned to look in Ichabod's direction, having seen someone out of his peripheral vision, all he saw was rustling leaves blowing in the wind. Though Abbie was able to see him clearly, and moved to follow him before anyone saw him.

Ichabod looked around confused as he lost sight of the hawk, only to be met with her soft cry. Walking briskly towards the sound, he saw the hawk perched on top of a grave. Once more ignoring other people, Ichabod moved towards the grave, rustling leaves trailing behind him.

With another cry, the hawk flew off before Ichabod reached her but he was more interested in the grave.

"Hey! You!"

Ichabod looked up seeing the Leftenant coming towards him, a frown set on her face as usual. "I told you to stay in the car."

" Yet as you know i'm insane, and thus impervious to simple commands." Ichabod replied simply, mocking Abbie's thoughts of him being insane as he kneeled to investigate the grave.

" What the hell are you doing?" Abbie said irritated following close behind the strange hobo-ish man. What was so interesting about a grave?

"A bird...it lead me here." He replied simply looking all over the gravestone. It was a simple gravestone, not much different from the others, but it was worn down from the elements with weeds and vines covered the engravings.

"A bird lead you here...that's great." Abbie rolled her eyes at the man, wondering why she even brought him with her instead of taking him to the psych ward like she was ordered, he was obviously off his rocker. The cave he lead her too was odd but nothing added up, nothing made sense. Every answer lead to another, seemingly, unexplainable question.

Ignoring her remark, Ichabod moved the plants away from the gravestone before tensing in shock at what was engraved there;

Katrina Crane

Burnt for Witchcraft

Died 1782

Aged 32 Years

"Katrina...burnt for...witchcraft." He murmured, his final memories of Katrina's words rushing back to him.

"_There's something you should know... Something I haven't told you."_

"Crane." Abbie called, bringing Ichabod from his thoughts with her irritated tone. He gazed up at her with sorrow and determination in his eyes.

"What more do you need to believe me?"

"You want me to say that the killer is the First Horseman Of The Apocalypse and my proof is a old Bible we found in a cave!" Abbie snapped, glaring at up at Ichabod as he stood, his height having him tower over her.

" You witnessed your partners murder with your own eyes," Ichabod began, his voice bearing every bit the resolve seen in his eyes. "Why are you working so hard to deny it?"

"Because I don't have the luxury of giving you the benefit of the doubt right now! I am a week away from leaving and that man can end my career in a heart beat, especially if he sees you roaming about! So let's go!" She said with a tone of finality, gripping Ichabod's arm and attempting to pull him with her.

Ichabod easily pulled out of her grip, looking at her confused and worried. "No, no, wait...you're leaving Sleepy Hollow?"

"Yes."

"No, no you're not." Ichabod spoke, this time his voice bearing the tone of finality. Abbie looked at his in disbelief as he continued, " Our fates are entwined now, running away isn't going to change that."

Abbie struggled for a moment before she flashed a humorless smile, " I'm not having this conversation with you right now." She dropped her smiled and stepped closer to Ichabod once again glaring up at him. " And even if I thought what I saw was possible, I would be alone again arguing a case I do not understand, based on something I can not explain. Let's go!"

Ichabod followed staring at the Leftenant in thought; Neither Abbie nor him noticing the rustling leaves once again trailing behind them or how no one else paid attention to the supposedly insane man who should be in the psych ward in a straight jacket.

"What do you mean again?" He asked as they neared Abbie's car. Abbie paused , turning to look at Ichabod after taking a deep breathe.

"...Nothing."

"Something happened to you, didn't it? Before all this...Something that's made you doubt your perceptions for quite some time." Ichabod reasoned, understanding coming across his face, which set Abbie on the defensive.

"Hey, I don't need to be psycho-analyzed ,or whatever your version is, by a man who thinks that only yesterday, he was fighting for George Washington in the Revolutionary War." She snapped, her words fast and sharp. "Sorry but I need more. And we both need sleep."

Ichabod sighed, following the Leftenant without another word. Only when he was inside her vehicle and way from the scene did he wonder, How was it that he was not spotted throughout that ordeal?

* * *

"Clever work, my friend." Magnolia whispered as she emerged from her wind-made cloak, once more becoming visible. The wind carried her voice to Veery, who let out a thankful cry from atop a nearby building.

Though her powers were weak, Veery was able to project a small barrier around Ichabod after holding eye contact with him, keeping him out of sight of all but Abigail. Veery even managed to mute his voice, instead making it appear as if Abbie was simply arguing to herself or her cell phone.

_'It would seem that Abigail's stubbornness is connected to a past event...intriguing.I wonder what occurred.'_ Magnolia thought to herself as she walked along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road the police were on. She purposely walked slowly, waiting to attract one of their attention.

While Veery was working and while she was flying back to the ground, Magnolia noticed a dark presence amongst the police, one that was previously hidden. No doubt whoever it was remained in a tight group, surrounding themselves from all angles to hide themselves. Just as she needed to know the Horseman's location for future knowledge, she needed to know who this dark presence was coming from.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A man close to Abigail's age, called out to Magnolia as he jogged across the street to her.

"Yes, sir?" She answered politely, looking directly into the his blue eyes as he stood in front of her.

Her warm hazel eyes almost seemed to burn into his sky eyes, causing him to fumbled over his words.

" I-I...I'm Detective Jones, ma'am, Devon Jones. Could I ask you a few questions?" Devon tried to be discreet as his eyes traveled over the Magnolia's person, though he failed miserably.

"Not at all, Detective. Is something wrong?" She asked concerned making its way into her voice, even though she knew full well what was wrong.

" A murder has been commited tonight, right across the street. Could you tell me what you're doing out at this late hour?" He asked, once again looking Magnolia in the eyes, though his voice had the slightest of quivers.

" Yes, sir. I was searching for Veery." Magnolia said before reaching into her pocket; With a small unspoken spell, Magnolia conjured up a simple picture in her pocket of a normal Veery in a birdcage with herself holding the birdcage with a smile. She held the picture out for Devon to inspect. "I just moved here a month or so ago but I was just able to move Veery. I don't think her cage was seal properly however, because when I opened my window, she flew out. She such a small thing, I didn't think she could get far, so I decided to try my luck looking for her."

Devon reached her the picture pausing when his fingers brushed Magnolia's; he felt a slight spark before he forced himself to pull his hand away with the picture.

"W-what made you think you would be able to find..Veery, Miss?" Devon trailed off, hoping to receive the name of the captivating woman.

"Magnolia, Magnolia Smith, sir. Veery is a very smart bird, she comes when called if not distracted. I thought I heard her before you came actually." She answered looking up and around as if looking for Veery, who had shifted back into it's namesake and perched out of sight, waiting.

"Okay, Mrs. Smi–"

"Please, just called me Magnolia. I'm not married and Mrs. Smith was my mother." She cut off Devon with a slight smile, making him swallow deeply as he handed the picture back. Before he could say something, Veery began to sing loudly.

"There! That has to be Veery!" Magnolia said, backing away from Devon and heading in Veery's direction; Veery would fly a few feet then sing again, aiding Magnolia in her story.

_'Ad te invoco, ignis circumdantur autem in metallum'_ Magnolia chanted in her head, feeling a pull of magic a few seconds before she and Devon turned the corner.

A silver Jeep Rubicon was parked down the street, barely out of view of the church. Silhouettes of what appeared to be luggage filled the backseat.

" Is that yours, Magnolia?" Devon asked appraising the Jeep as they neared it. It appeared to be a slightly older model but was well taken care of from what he could see in the dark of the night.

"Yes, sir Detective. He's old but never failed me!" She said with a slight laugh at her own double meaning. She placed a hand on the jeep, feeling it was still warm. _'Fire encased in metal, indeed.'_ She thought back to her incantation.

"P-please, just call me, Devon." Devon scratched the back of his head, feeling more than a bit awkward with being on first name basis with her and they just met, but it felt natural.

"Alright...Devon." she said with another smile before turning her head to look for Veery. "There she is!"

Veery was hopping on a shop awning just 3 meters from the jeep, singing her little song cheerfully.

"Veery, Veery." Magnolia called holding out two-fingers as she neared the tree, perfectly playing the role of caring pet-owner. "Devon, could you get her bird cage out of the passenger side for my please?" She asked cutting her eyes briefly to his own before turning back to Veery.

Veery fluttered down to Magnolia's awaiting hand as Devon went to get the bird-cage.

Devon took a minute to look around Magnolia's jeep, nothing was suspicious or stood out. There was a lot of bird items, such a bird seed and bird toys , and the inside of the jeep itself was still relatively warm, leading him to believe that she must off not been searching for her bird for very long.

"Devon?"

"Coming!" He grabbed the bird-cage from the front passenger seat, and quickly went back to Magnolia, who stood there with Veery in hand. "Wow, she is a smart bird!"

Magnolia merely smiled as she placed Veery in the cage, letting Devon close the door. Once again, their fingers brushed one another and lingered when she took the cage from him; A sharp shock making his hand tremble.

" I'm sorry I interrupted your investigation with this naughty little bird of mine." She apologized, once again making sure to look directly into his eyes.

"I-It was no trouble ma'am, honestly. Though, I should get back before my p-partner starts to wonder where I am."

"Of course, thank you for helping me find her and sorry once again."

"You're welcome."

Devon stood there for a moment watching as Magnolia headed towards her Jeep with Veery chirping away in her cage. There was something about her, something unique, he wanted to know more.

He began walking back towards the crime scene, when Magnolia started her car to leave. With a honk of her horn, he heard her drove off.

"Hey Devon! Where you been, man? I had needed your help unloading the equipment." His partner, Luke Morales, called when he saw Devon crossing the street back to the van.

"Sorry, I went to question a woman about tonig-"

"Oh, did you get her number? You were gone a long time!" Luke cut him off with a grin, making Devon flush with embarrassment.

"N-No, man! Magnolia's bird went missing, and I helped her find it! That was it!" Devon said, defending himself as he fumbled to place on his gloves.

"Oh Magnolia? Sounds like she was a looker! Was she?" Luke continued to tease.

Devon blushed harder in response instead of answering, causing Luke to laugh but not comment further. Devon did think she was beautiful even though he couldn't truly see her due to the odd lighting on the streets. Her hazel eyes seemed to be alight with fire when ever they passed under a light, while her skin appeared to have lights just under her skin; the slightest gust of wind made her curly raven hair fly up.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Andy called, breaking Devon from his thoughts.

"Yeah! Just talking really quick." Luke replied grabbing the rest of Devon's equipment, before the pair made their way towards Brooks.

When they got close, Brooks patted Devon annd Luke on their backs with a light smile, "Sure whatever. Let's get going before Captain Irving calls for us."

Devon tensed for a moment when Andy touched him; He felt as if someone held a torch close enough for him to feel the intense heat without him being burned. But just as soon as the feeling came over him, it was gone without a trace.

_'What was that?'_ He thought to himself, momentarily before shaking the thought from his mind.

* * *

Veery chirped loudly, now out of her cage and standing on the steering wheel face Magnolia. Both of them felt a wave of heat pass over them as a name and image flowed into their minds.

A man of Asian descent with fair skin, black hair and brown eyes; Andy Brooks. Through the brief sparkling of magic Magnolia placed in Devon, she was able to see that Brooks' aura was much darker than she originally thought.

"His soul is no longer his own. " She murmured as she drove slowly down the road, the sun barely peeking out over the horizon.

_**'It now belongs to the Demon.'**_ The Warden spoke, confirming her thoughts. Andy Brooks was a servent of the Dark, but his purpose was unclear, was he a threat? _**'Andy Brooks is a instrument in something greater.'**_

" And what of the Witnesses? I understand that we must not directly involve ourselves with them as our purpose is only parallel to their own, but they have not yet learned their roles." Magnolia asked, pulling over to the side of the road to focus on the Warden.

_**' All will be as it should when the time is right. All endeavors will have their conclusion with or without intrusion...even your own.'**_

Magnolia felt the Warden's presence fade from her mind, his words giving her a uneasy feeling. A conclusion could be a good outcome...or a horrible consequence; She could only hope her own actions didn't have any unfavorable outcomes as well as the actions of the Witnesses.

The Warden did not offer advice or tell her to do anything new

With a sigh, Magnolia looked Veery in the eye. " For now keep an eye on Ichabod..." She murmured, her voice trailing.

Veery nodded with a chirp, and flew out of the window once Magnolia had opened it; Before she passed the top of the trees, Veery had returned to her hawk form with a loud cry.

"... I will see to Abigail."

Magnolia drove the car, this time making a U-turn back onto the road, heading back towards Sleepy Hollow, towards Abigail Mills.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Things are beginning to pick up around here! More things about Magnolia were revealed in this chapter, and more of her powers were seen as well! What do you guys think of Devon? What do you guys think of it all? Let me know if your review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

The loud hum of Magnolia's Jeep cut of abruptly as she parked and turned it off. The sun had risen signaling the beginning of a new day, though it didn't seem or feel like it – it was just the beginning after all and yet it was more challenging than it was centuries ago.

_'Trying to turn a skeptic into a believer...Back then I simply had to distract wandering eyes, among other things.'_

Magnolia stepped out of her Jeep with a sigh, closing and locking the door before walking onto the sidewalk. Her eyes flickered quickly to the side as the wind blew, catching the name of the Diner she had arrived to.

Horsefeathers.

Magnolia walked into the diner, quickly scanning the diner before smiling to the waitress. By the window on her left, was a booth seat but unlike the others, this one had a faint, cold aura surrounding it and Abigail's aura on the other chair.

Corbin had been here just before he died, his aura was still present – even if it was faint. Faint or no, the aura was enough for Magnolia's plan to work.

Magnolia took a seat near the counter, crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on her leg. After a moment, the chilling aura began to seep towards her fingers; Twisting and curving until it was slowly swirling under the palm of her hand.

With a barely audible exhale, Magnolia flattened her hand against her leg, compressing the aura whilst allowing it to absorb some of her own. A wave of fatigue ran over her as the aura finally took shape. Materializing the force of the deceased was a exhausting, though quick, technique to perform. Though it would seem that the amount of magic she had used prior had caught up to her when she performed the spell – it felt as though something zapped the energy from her.

"Hello there! My name's Maddie and i'll be your waitress today! What can I get for you?" A peppy voice came from behind the counter, drawing Magnolia's focus.

"If it is not too much trouble, some coffee would just be divine. It feels as though I have been awake for months." Magnolia joked, smiling tiredly.

" Oh i've felt like that before, you need some pie to go with that coffee. It'll liven you right up!" Maddie offered, noticing Magnolias' slightly drooped eyes. She grabbed a mug and poured steaming, black coffee into it before pushing it towards the tired woman. " We have apple and cherry!"

"If you insist – apple, please."

"Coming right up ma'am!"

Magnolia turned fully to the counter, placing them aura-created item on the counter in plain view – a silver key – before beginning to sweeten her coffee.

Her coffee had lightened from black to pale brown by the time Maddie returned, a large slice of pie in hand.

"Here you go, ma'am..." Maddie's voice trailed off as she gazed at the key on the counter. Something seemed to draw her to it, something familiar. "Is that yours?"

Magnolia looked up from her task of unrolling the utensils from the napkin, though she knew what Maddie was asking about. " This? Yes and no. It belonged to a friend, you see. He was originally supposed to be here so I could return it to him." She replied before taking a few sips of coffee, the steaming sweet liquid feeling more warm than scalding.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your friends' name?" Maddie asked after a moments time, unable to completely remove her eyes from the key as Magnolia began to eat her meal.

" His name was August Corbin..." Magnolia trailed, knowing the news of Corbin's death had already spread. This was his favorite Diner, the staff here had to of found out or been told.

A look of understanding passed over Maddie's face before one of realization. " I remember you now, you came here with the Sheriff a few times for lunch...I am so sorry." She spoke her voice lower now that it had a tone of sadness.

"It is fine. People come and people go, it's life. Though one never expects it to happen so abruptly." Magnolia sighed, pushing her half eaten piece of pie away before focusing on her coffee. " Still, I would feel terrible if this wasn't at least put back with his things. I almost thought that...if I came here...then I would have a sign, just...know what to do."

Magnolia lifted her mug to her lips, looking at Maddie from the corner of her eye. The young waitress stared at the key for a moment before she smiled and looked at Magnolia. " Abbie!"

Magnolia hummed in confusion, swallowing what was in her mouth as she looked at the grinning waitress.

"Abbie! She is – was, Corbin's partner! She always comes in; If I take the key, I can give it to her for you!" Maddie explained with a smile. She had no idea why she offered to help this woman, it just felt...like she had too.

" That sounds like it could work, but it won't inconvenience you will it?"

"Of course not! I'm here for another full shift anyway." Maddie smiled taking the key as Magnolia looked as if a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders.

" You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you so much." Magnolia smiled, standing up from her chair and reaching into her pockets to retrieve her wallet to pay for her food.

Maddie merely waved her off. " Don't worry about it. This is on the house."

" Truly? Thank you!" Magnolia shared a final smile with the young waitress before turning and leaving the Diner. The closer she got to her jeep, the more her aura around the key faded – engraving itself into the back of the key in the letters 'A.C.F'.

Maddie examined the key closer, her eyes briefly shimmering an eerie white before returning to normal. She shook her head lightly, trying to clear her thoughts.

'_W-what was I doing just now?'_

"Hey Maddie," Her co-worker, Tina, asked glancing at the door before turning her gaze to the key in Maddie's hands. "Where'd you get that?"

"Hm?" Maddie hummed in confusion, blinking before Tina's question registered in her mind. " Oh this? I found it over by that booth near the window earlier. I think it was the Sheriff's, I vaguely remember seeing it before. I was going to call Abbie to give it to her." She replied, pocketing the key before she began to clean the counter.

Magnolia smiled to herself from within her vehicle, though it wasn't a happy one, more-so satisfied. "Let the events now play out as they wish..."

* * *

_A strange noise caused Ichabod's eyes to flutter open. He blinked confusedly, slowly sitting up in the hospital bed. The white room was bathed in a brilliant light that was flowing in from the window behind his bed._

_Movement caught his eye, leading Ichabod to turn his gaze to the end of his bed. There was a bird, different from the one he spotted at the cemetery; This bird was reddish brown with white tail feathers and a orange beak. The bird turned away from Ichabod and flew to another part of his room._

_Ichabod slowly rose from his head, his eyes following the bird closely to a sight that allowed shock to filled his body._

" _Katrina?" He whispered, for there was Katrina standing in a black full gown amidst a sea of trees. Her bright auburn hair blew in the wind as her emerald eyes gazed into his own._

_He barely paid any mind to the bird as it flew away behind Katrina._

" _Forgive me, my love. This is the only way I could reach you." She replied softly, remaining still as Ichabod walked towards her. " I have been unable to lead you...though another has."_

_Ichabod could hear the change – from walking on the floor of the hospital room to the crunch of dead leaves beneath his feet. But his sole focus was Katrina._

"_The gravestone..." Ichabod trailed off, confusion and astonishment written across his face._

" _My body was never buried in that grave. It hides the true location of the Horseman's skull. Guarded throughout time by one of my coven..." She trailed off, staring intently at him._

_The dead reverend crossed his mind, the man who was beheaded by the Horseman. _

"_Then...then you are a witch?" He asked, though he knew full well the answer. Everything pointed to her being a witch, he just needed to hear her say it, hear the truth from her own lips._

" _We are apart of an ancient order, sworn to fight the darkness that hides in Sleepy Hollow." A faint smiled crossed her face as she spoke of her order, but it fell just as quickly. " When you wounded the Horseman, your bloodlines merged. Bound together by blood."_

_The memories of the battle flashed through Ichabod's head as Katrina spoke. The battle where he killed the Horseman, only to succumb to his own wounds. _

" _The only way to stop him was to cast a spell on you both. Then we entombed the Horseman's body deep below the river." She explained calmly, never breaking eye contact with Ichabod. " We buried you in that cave to protect you."_

_Ichabod stood there mouth agape as a torrent of emotions went through him; Disbelief, concern, a single question managed to propel itself forward, from his shocked mouth. _

"_So you didn't awaken me?" _

" _It's the Horseman that's been awakened, Ichabod. And you along with him."_

"_How? By who?" he needed to know; How was he alive once more? Who was it that awakened the demon Horseman?_

"_By the same evil that has trapped me here. The very one that controls the Horseman now..." Katrina's voice trailed off as she gaze to the side of and behind Ichabod. _

_Turning slowly, Ichabod caught the sight of a little girl running up to them. She was dressed in a brown gown with elbow length sleeves , white lace decorated the ends of the sleeves as well as the the square neckline. Her skin was of a beige tone, complimented by the mounds of dark, thick curls on her head, that surrounded her face. Her eyes were unusual and disturbing, being a bright white all over. If it were not for her eyes, she would resemble a little girl from his time._

_Before the couple could say anything, she grabbed Ichabod's hand and began to pull him away. " We must go! He comes! He comes!" She yelled frantically. Ichabod couldn't do anything against the young girls shocking strength, it was as if five grown men were forcing him along, not this girl._

_Looking behind him, Ichabod was able to see 4 white trees behind Katrina, who seemed to be rooted to her spot. _

" _Ichabod! If the Horseman regains his head, he will become whole again! 3 more will follow and then it will begin!" She yelled to him as the wind began to pick up in the forest. _

" _What will begin?! Katrina!?" He yelled back, trying to pull him hand back from the little girl once more but to no avail._

"_The end, Mr. Crane." The little girl spoke, her voice eerily familiar. " You can't allow the Horseman to retrieve his skull or else they all will rise." _

_The girl stopped a ways away from Katrina but continued to hold onto Ichabod's hand, refusing to allow him to return to Katrina._

" _Remember light is his weakness, he can't survive the sunrise!" Katrina yelled to him, struggling against whatever was holding her. "Find me please! Free me from this place!"_

"_How? I don't understa-" Ichabod was cut off by the sight of something moving behind Katrina, rising from the roots of the trees._

" _You have the answers! In the bible, Washington's Bible! You're a Witness! The first!" The little girl said pulling on Ichabod's hand, turning his attention from Katrina to her. " Now go!"_

" _Ichabod! Wake up!" Katrina's frantic scream drew his attention, though he wished it hadn't. A monster, a demon was quickly stalking towards him. He could barely make out the creatures features, save for a large pair of horns on his head. _

" _WAKE UP! FIND THE SKULL!" The little girl screamed, her scream echoing seeming to morph into loud cry that made the creature falter for a split second before it reached them._

Ichabod jerked awake, his eyes wide with panic from his dream. The feeling of restraint caused his wide eyes to look around, spotting two men in white holding him down to the bed and a woman with a odd device in her hand.

He struggled against the men with little results, "No! No! Stop! Wait!"

" This will help calm you down." The woman spoke calmly, walking towards him with the device in hand.

"Listen to me, I know what he wants! You have to let me g-"

"STOP! I'm taking him back into custody! Crane, get your things."

In that instance, Ichabod was more than relived to hear Leftenant Mills. The men in white, now in shock, were easy for Ichabod to push away from himself, so he could grab his belongings.

" Officer, this man is not well! He should not be moved!" The woman spoke, raising her voice towards Abbie, who held out a paper for the doctor to take.

" This is a court order, so STAND DOWN and LET met do my job! Crane, let's go!" Abbie said speaking over the woman with a tone of finality. The doctor quieted but snatched the paper from Abbie's hand, before Crane and her left the room.

"Walk fast...We have about one minute before she realizes that's a paper from my academy exam..." Abbie muttered to Crane, looking over her shoulder for the doctor.

" I know what the Horseman is after..." Ichabod said, sharing a look with her. Unlike before there wasn't denial across her face but determination.

Neither of the two noticed the broad winged hawk that was perched in a tree near Abigail's Jeeps, its piercing white eyes following them as they climbed into the vehicle. Nor did they notice the bird take flight, following the car as Abigail drove.

* * *

Magnolia's eyes snapped opened raising her head from it's resting place; the head rest of the drivers' seat. Her hand, the same hand that she placed in the river, was burning, yet felt chilled at the same time.

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she raised her hand to study it and quirked a brow at what she saw.

The markings on her hand had darkened, appearing as swirling welts across the back of her hand. Magnolia blew lightly on her hand, weak magic coating her breath, which caused the odd feeling to fade though the marks remained.

" He has awoken..." She murmured to herself, cranking up her car. " Will this be the beginning...or the end, I wonder?"

She pulled out of the back alley she was parked in and headed back towards the Church.

As she drove, Magnolia contemplated what to do; Though she slept through much of the day, she wasn't full rested from nearly over exerting herself earlier. She would be able to erect another barrier without a doubt, but shielding herself as well may prove too tasking; And she was less than keen on allowing the Witness to see her or , worse yet, the Horseman spotting her again. She did not wish to run across him again so soon, the pressure on her head from his presence and his horses' reaction to her was more than a little odd.

_**'Emotions... such interesting things. They can be a blessing or a curse. A cure or a disease...'**_ The Warden whispered, finally breaking his silence.

"Emotions?...A-Are you suggesting the pressure was the Horseman's emotions I felt?" Magnolia asked, confusion apparent in her voice.

_**'Tis likely...Death is not apathetic...' **_He spoke, his voice trailing as Magnolia arrived at the Church, but turned and parked her jeep in a shadowed alley once again. **_'We shall speak more of this later...'_**

Magnolia sighed as the Warden's presence was gone once again, though she supposed he was right; Later would be better to talk.

Mangolia stepped out of her car, softly closing the door behind her. She walked towards the end of the alley, remaining in the shadows but moving to where she could see the events.

Flapping wings drew her attention as Veery flew into the alley, perching on a fire escape ladder.

" They are here now?" Magnolia asked, referring to Abigail and Ichabod. She sighed in relief when Veery nodded. " Wonderful... Death will be here in but a few moments, so we need to work quickly."

Veery nodded, sensing her mothers' plan, before taking flight; She let out a loud cry before fog began to pick up in the area once again. Magnolia's hazel eyes burned brightly as she laced her magic with Veery's.

This barrier was different from the first, despite Magnolia's fatigue. Veery was acting as a nexus high above the events, whilst Magnolia solidified the structure from below.

They were prepared though Magnolia could only hope the barrier would be enough as she heard the sound of horse hooves on pavement.

Gunshots quickly began to ring through the area, before Magnolia peered out of the alley; Death had arrived and was assaulting the Witnesses with his new weaponry, though from her perspective Magnolia could only see Abigail.

She watched closely as the Horseman fired repeated at Abigail, who was dodging and ducking, firing back when she had the chance. She had more than a few close calls as Magnolia was certain Abigail was at least being hit by debris from the tombstones.

The battle seemed to be in Death's favor, even when Abigail managed to shoot him repeated and Ichabod jumped out of Katrina's grave, hitting Death with a shovel.

" Somethings' not right..." Magnolia whispered to herself, as the marks on her hand pulsed. Seconds later a police car pulled up, and soul-less Andy Brooks stepped out. Magnolia could only watch through narrowed eyes as one battle became two; Death and Ichabod, Abigail and Andy.

_'Veery, condense it! It will be stronger if there will be less inside!_' Magnolia yelled inside of her mind as the battles moved away from the graveyard. Veery gave a cry in response, moving from her place in the sky to the roof of a building; Magnolia in turn moved closer to the alley entrance, stepping out of the shadows slightly.

Before Magnolia could survey the battles once more, she heard the sound of a police car, its tires screeching as it pulled into the scene. "...It couldn't be easy, could it?" She whispered to herself, watching as the policeman aimed their guns at Death.

" Put the weapon down and out your hands on your hea-" One of the policemen shouted, his voice trailing as Death stood and turned to them.

"What the hell is that?!" The other asked, neither lowing their guns.

_'Warden, help me...'_ Magolia whispered, before walking out of the alley her coat billowing behind her slightly. The wind picked up around her slightly, not making her invisible but muting the click-clack of her heels as she walked up behind the police.

The wind blew her hair in her face but Magnolia could still see, still feel the gaze that she would never be able to meet. Death had his gun raised but he didn't fire , his body almost seeming tense as the sun began to peek from the horizon...or was it from him watching her? She couldn't tell.

"Sleep..." Magnolia whispered, holding her hands out in front of her before a gray mist flowed from her hands to the policemen, wrapping around their heads. The men simply stared, as if they couldn't see the strange mist, before they slumped down to the ground. Magnolia looked up slightly, gazing though her hair as Death re-holstered his gun and saddled his horse. She grunted slightly as she felt the pressure begin to return to her head before he simply turned and began to ride away, sticking to the shadows.

Magnolia, followed suit, turning on her heel and walking back down the street slowly. Veery cried, flying down to land on Magnolia's shoulder as the barrier fell.

Turning back slightly, Magnolia's bright eyes caught the sight of Ichabod gazing after Death and then to herself. Mixing their magic once more, Veery and Magnolia faded into the wind appearing back at Magnolia's cabin in the woods, along with Magnolia's Jeep.

* * *

Ichabod peeped over the hood of the car he had ducked behind, watching the Horseman ride off into the shadows. But then, movement to his right caught his attention; A woman was walking away from the two reinforcement Leftenant Mills had called, both of whom were now unconscious.

'Who is she?' He thought to himself, catching a glimpse of fiery eyes before the woman vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Long time no see! But here's the new chapter! A few scene jumps in this one, but i'm trying to get used to writing from Ichabod/Abbie's scenes to Magnolia scenes. :)


	8. Chapter 8

"There's something you should know." Ichabod said, causing Abigail to stop and look back at him. They had both made it back to the precinct after the showdown in the street with the Horseman. Shockingly, Captain Irving had told them that the policemen who were on scene, couldn't remember a thing; They stated they remember arriving and seeing Abigail and Ichabod fighting a assailant but they couldn't remember what he looked like.

"Hm?What?"

"In my dream, Katrina, as well as a rather unusual child, refered to me as The First Witness." He explained, showing Abigail the page he was on in Washington's Bible.

"Revelations..." Abigail breathed, her eyes darting across the page.

"This speaks of two witnesses. Brought together for a seven year period of tribulation to defend humanity from the forces of Hell." Their eyes met briefly, understanding flashing between them before he continued to read. "Their battle is prophesied to ordain the fate of the world...on Judgment Day."

"You think that's us." Abbie stated, more than asked, her eyes locked onto the bible in Ichabod's hands. She didn't want to believe it, any of it, but after what she's seen, what she saw...

"You said after the woods, you lost your way. But perhaps you were called to something, Abbie." Ichabod began, as if sensing her doubt. "To finish the work your Sheriff started. Perhaps we both were."

She looked at him for a moment, dead in his eyes, before she let a small smile form across her face. Abbie nodded before looking away, not catching Ichabod's smile.

"Brooks said a war...was coming." Abbie said, her face growing troubled as she rememebered.

"Let us see what else he knows..."

* * *

_She was immobile, lying in a field of brightly lit white daisies and red poppies. Magnolia could barely see the blue sky and white clouds for the luminescence of the flowers. _

"_**You did well."**_ _The Warden praised, his voice coming from somewhere above her head. The sound of wings was heard before a gentle breeze fell over her, the flowers swaying. **"But i'm certain that 'tis not praise you wish for."**_

"_I...thank you, for the praise. I did not mean to seem ungrateful with my silence."Magnolia responded, listening to the sound of footsteps heading towards her._

"_**You did not seem so at all,"**_ _His voice calming as he stopped a a little ways away from Magnolia. She couldn't see him, but his shadow cast over her face, shielding her eyes from the bright light slightly. "**You are bemused by Death and his steed still, correct?"**_

" _Yes...When I inquired, you said that it was likely Death's emotions but...wouldn't I have been able to tell what they were?" Magnolia asked her confusion and curiosity rearing their heads together._

"_**Not necessarily, child. You have been without human contact for over 2 centuries. Tis highly possible you have simply forgotten what certain emotions feel like, and thus cannot sense them." **He explained calmly._

"_Is it...possible to make myself remember?" Magnolia sat up slowly, her legs bent at the knees in front of her. The field of flowers seemed to go on forever before fading away into a bright light. _

_The flowers around her, as well as her hair, blew slightly in the wind before she felt a weight on her shoulders; two hands ._

"_**Quite possible...I shall aid you but remember what I told you earlier."** He whispered, giving Magnolia no time to think of what he meant before their scenery changed. _

_Instead of the brightly lit field of flowers, they were in a heavily wood forest. The sun was waning, slowly dipping beneath the horizon, making the forest seem dark almost sinister. The sound of water drew Magnolia's attention – then her breathe caught in her throat._

_She saw herself; From earlier, backed against a tree as the Horseman's steed walked along the river, stopping a little ways from her. Even now, the horse prancing about brought a slight smile to her face._

"_**Recognition. Acknowledgment. Trust. From you? Adoration." **The Warden's voice rang out, as they both watch the memory. **"The steed recognized you, acknowledged you, it trusts you. While, you thought it's prancing was endearing, though this is not what I wanted to explain."**_

_Magnolia slowly stood from her place on the ground, the Warden's hands remaining on her shoulders as they watched Death rise from the river. She could clearly see the fascination across her memory-self's face as she looked at the Horseman – until Death turned her way. She flinched as she remembered the pain that rippled through her head as they studied one another._

"_**Death's emotions seem to be deeply rooted into his being... Condensed from his imprisonment." **_

_The Warden explained before a dim light radiated from his hands. **"I shall remove your confusion...Do you feel it better now?"**_

_A barrage of odd sensations hit her at once; Magnolia would have doubled over, if it weren't for the Warden holding on to her._

_A dark, burning filled her entire being; her heart raced, pumping the dark burning throughout her body. It was a harsh, constricting feeling. But at the same time, a sharp pain pierced her hot, like a icy dagger just stabbed her. Tears pricked at her eyes as Magnolia clenched her teeth._

"_It...It hurts...burns."_

" _**Yes, they are not pleasant things to feel; Anger...Betrayal. Yet these very things festered inside of Death for centuries." **The Warden explained, tightening his grip upon Magnolia's shoulders. **"But tis not all is it?"**_

_Magnolia let out a breathe of relief as the feelings faded, at the same time Death had begun walking towards her memory-self. While Anger and Betrayal remained, they were being over-powered by something else. Her heart skipped a beat leaving her breathless but then, her heart began racing only for her to feel...nothing._

"_I...still feel angered and betrayed yet I also feel surprised...confused...and..." Magnolia paused, trying to find the correct word. "...empty. I can not feel what else it is Death feels..."_

"_**Now..." **The Warden began as the memory around them began to fade into light, his grip leaving Magnolia's shoulders. **"why do you think that is?"**_

Magnolia's eyes fluttered open as she awoke in her bed, drowsiness and confusion coursing through her. Why did the Warden ask her about it? Was this a personal test?

She sat up in her bed, breathing deeply as she thought, '_Unless...could this have something to do with centuries prior?'_

Magnolia stood from her bed, forgoing a robe to cover her long silken night gown and also forgoing her slippers. She left her room quietly, wishing not to disturb Veery, who was asleep in her nest of twigs and leaves on the bedroom windowsill.

As she entered the living room, Magnolia waved her hand in front of her; Simultaneously, the furniture in the room levitated, rearranging itself until the center of the room was open. The floor glowed a brilliant white before a rounded wooden door strewn with iron bars and studs appeared. The door was laid flat on the floor in the center of the room, as if it had been there all along.

The door slowly pulled itself open before Magnolia began descending down the stairs that were inside. As she walked, torches lit themselves along the walls, lighting the way for her. When Magnolia's feet touched the cool floor, the rest of the torches lit themselves, revealing a room full of ancient tomes, scrolls, and even odd things in vials and bottles.

"Now...where...did I place it?" She mumbled to herself as she walked further into the room, her eyes flickering from tome to tome.

After a moment, her eyes landed on a deep blue tome that was placed amongst vials and small satchels on a smaller shelf.

The Grimoire of her coven; The Circle Of The Sacred Veil.

Magnolia walked swiftly to the tome but hesitated a brief moment before picking it up. _'It has been centuries since I last held this book...let alone opened it.' _

Her fingers danced across the cover, tracing the runic circle upon it's front. Magnolia slowly walked to the book-stand in the center of the room, placing the book upon it. She quickly flipped through the ancient spells, some benevolet, others...far less so, until she landed on the page she wished to see; _The Cavum coniunctione._

"The Hollowed Union..." She murmered to herself; The joining spell for being initiated into her coven. Not wishing to invoke the spell by accident, Magnolia simply read it in thought, '_Hidden but not stolen, taken but not lost. Regard the light, gaze to the abyss. Forever thy will lie amidst.'_

"_M-Mother, I'm scared..." Magnolia said, her hands gripping at her green gown as woman made her sit in the center of the room. The room was darkened with the only source of light being the few candles that were lit._

"_Don't be. This won't hurt you... much." Her mother stated in a calm, almost emotionless tone. She stood at the center of the room, whilst others stood in a circle around the podium Magnolia was on._

"_Henrietta! Don't scare the poor dear!" A witch with pallid skin scolded before turning her blue eyes to Magnolia. " The pain that you will feel is no different than pulling a splinter from ones hand, my dear. Painful but liberating."_

_Before she could say anything else, the people present -men and woman alike- joined hands, and began chanting the spell along with her mother. A glowing white orb appeared infront of her face, nearly blinding her. When she closed her eyes, all she felt was burning pain. This was not a 'liberating pain' this was a horrid pain._

_Magnolia gripped at her chest, feeling as if something was trying to burst it's was from inside of her. But that did nothing to help. When she opened her eyes, through her tears, she a white mist was leaving her body – seeping through her fingers. The mist traveled into the white orb, that seemed to grow the more went into it. When the mist ceased flowing, the orb pressed itself together until it was no bigger than a firefly then flew away._

"_It is done. Welcome, my daughter, to the Circle Of The Sacred Veil. May you forever walk the line alongside us all."_

Magnolia blinked out of her memory, snatching her hands away from the everything was coming into focus.

"How could I be so mindless?So forgetful?!" She muttered her voice clipped and restrained. That feeling she felt in her dream with the Warden – anger- was back but was far weaker than Deaths'. "The Hollowed Union serves to make us hollow, it removes something from us! Could that be the reason I couldn't feel what Death did?"

_'Help! Help!'_

Veery's voice cut through Magnolia's iron causing her to tense. Veery's voice echoed and was pitched lower than it usually was. Her voice sounded similar to Magnolia's when she was -

"No..." Magnolia breathed, before she quickly allowed her eyes to become glazed over with a glowing white light.

* * *

"_Run, Mr. Crane! Run!"_

_Ichabod ran as fast as he could, the same little girl from before running along side him. When he fell asleep, the child was there before he could get his bearings, telling him to run; The sound of hooves upon the ground made sure he didn't linger._

_Chancing a glance behind him, Ichabod saw the Headless Horseman upon his white horse chasing after the two of them with his ax raised high._

_He may have tripped and stumbled in his haste but the little girl wouldn't leave him, she kept perfect pace with him but...from what Ichabod could see out of his peripheral vision, the young girl appeared to run through all the obstacles in her path. _

"_No! Mr. Crane, faster! You must run faster!" She yelled out as more hooves sounded behind them. Ichabod pressed on but spared a wuick glance behind him, though he wish he didn't – three horses with armed riders all joined the Horseman, the four of them riding with their weapons gleaming. _

"_This way! This way!" _

_Just as before the young girl grabbed Ichabod's hand, pulling him away. The path she lead him on was off the road, thick with bramble and brush but Ichabod found it easier to run; He wasn't stumbling nearly as much as before. _

_The Horsemen behind him slowed slightly before following, the trail was narrow but their demonic steeds could no doubt handle the terrain._

_Ichabod opened his mouth to question the little girl when he crashed into a thick draping of vines and leaves. At his touch, the vines twisted and wrapped around his, despite his constantly struggling. _

"_Don't fight! She's helping! She's helping!" The little girl loudly replied, being entwined as well. _

_At the child's voice and as the Horsemen's all grew closer, the vines began pulling them downward into the ground. Ichabod clawed at the ground, struggling to stay above but his efforts were all for not as the vines managed to pull him below just as the Horsemen reached them._

_Instead of being surrounded by dirt, Ichabod found himself in some type of underground tunnel. Black bricks formed the walls as vines dangled from the ceiling._

" _You are both safe here...for the moment." A womans voice spoke clearly, her voice calm and smooth._

_A white dress swayed out of the shadows as the woman moved closer but remained far even for the shadows to conceal her face._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you..." The little girl breathed from beside Ichabod, not letting go of his hand._

"_W-Who are you? What is this place?" Ichabod asked, his voice finding him at long last._

"_There isn't enough time to explain, nor is this the place to do so. I trust you realize that calling you have been given..." The woman said, her voice trailing off at the end._

"_Y-yes, ah, to stop the Four Horsemen."_

"_Conquest...War...Famine and even Death, Ichabod. Though, you have already met Death." She said, her voice oddly light at the end as if she was attempting to lighten the situation. _

_The Headless Horseman flashed in his mind, as well as the battle where he claimed his head before the woman began speaking once more. " Now, he has risen once again...to rally the others."_

_Ichabod jumped and looked up as the tunnel shook, rocks and dust falling from over head. Footsteps were heard behind him when the tremor ceased._

"_Ichabod..." Katrina said, as Ichabod turned around. " We don't have much time. Together the Horseman will unleash the Apocalypse. Before they can ride and Army of evil will make way for their arrival."_

_The tremors seemed to have gotten worse as Katrina spoke. Ichabod glanced behind him, looking for the other woman, but all he was able to see was a white flower on the ground._

"_The first rises tonight with the Blood Moon! She is one of us!" Katrina yelled, gaining Ichabod's attention as she backed away from him. "You must stop her before she kills again!"_

"_Who? Katrina, stop who? Katrina!" He yelled as Katrina faded out of sight._

_The little girl, who had been quiet and still during the whole encounter, released Ichabod's hand. She ran back to pick up the white flower, cradling it gently in her hands before she looked back at him. _

" _Look up..."_

_Ichabod froze as he heard hissing and rasping from above him. He slowly tilted his head back, gazing at the ceiling, only for his eyes to meet the blood red eyes of a woman before she bared her teeth and lunged._

Ichabod sat awake with a gasp, his eyes wide as he looked around the room Abbie left him in. His heart raced as he searched for the woman but slowly calmed as he saw no sign of her.

" Oh dear..."

* * *

**A/N;** Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys for your support of this fanfic! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! You learned a bit about Magnolia in this as well!

I do apologize for this chapter being a tad bit short, I wanted to update for you guys before I left. I was surprised with a free trip to the Bahamas and I leave tomorrow! Talk about a surprise! I respond to any/all messages when I get back and begin work on Chapter 9! :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sooooo, long time no see! Hehe, I will admit that I had a bit of trouble getting this chapter out and it's not as long as I want it to be! Writers' Block, College Applications, and Job Hunting do not mix well together! BUT hopefully I can try to pump out these chapters faster since I'm passed this little bump in the road! :)

* * *

For most of the day, Magnolia and Veery did just as before – they followed and watched the Witnesses. There was some bonding between the two but it was slight, almost none exist. Exasperation, a more diluted and far less deadly version of anger, flooded Magnolia's veins. Abigail had attempted to reason with and inform her superior about the Horseman, about what truly happened that night in the cemetery. And despite the female witness being present for the battle, all it took to sway her belief was a few condescending replies from her superior and for her to watch a magically altered video of Andy Brooks' death.

_'Such chaos...and to think it is only the beginning...and the causalities of war are already adding up...'_ Magnolia thought to herself, as she stood in the shade of a large tree, her black modest dress and hair, moving ever so slightly in the wind. Attending Corbin's funeral was both out of simple respect and sympathy, a feeling she could easily recognize, for the man. He was in so deep in everything yet he refuse to turn away from it all – commendable.

Her eyes swept across the people that had gathered at the funeral; from her spot, roughly 30 or so feet away, she was able to see much.

Abigail was taking his death the hardest out of those gathered, which wasn't surprising with all things considered.

'_This is like losing her father?'_ Veery asked softly in Magnolia's mind. The familiar was in her hawk form perched above Magnolia's head in the tree.

'_Yes. August said he was close to her…now we know how much…'_ Magnolia replied watching as the soldiers placed a folded American flag onto Augusts' coffin.

"Rest in peace, August Corbin. May the Warden help you…since I could not help you here. " Magnolia whispered, turning from the funeral as the wind began to blow softly.

Magnolia strolled through the cemetery, her black heels making little noise against the grass. Other than the large gathering of Corbin's Funeral party, the cemetery was empty; the perfect setting as Magnolia's mind began to wander. Battles were being waged during the day as well as the night, both physical and spiritual. It would be draining and nearly impossible for her to follow the Wardens' orders whilst protecting those not involved in the war as she was meant to. Veery's magic was stronger in the Spiritual Plane, the realm of dreams and visions but was unable to maintain her form for long within.

"Perhaps…there is a way around such a predicament to make things simpler and more efficient…though...the battles within are not my concern...are they?..." Magnolia murmured out loud, her voice trailing as she stopped in front of a grave; the grave of Katrina Crane.

A dark feeling began to swell within Magnolia the longer she stared at the names etched onto the tombstone. It was dark and constricting yet filled her with some else – something cold and consuming. Anger was present in her heart, but the frigid emotion seemed to overcome it.

Faint memories of Katrina swirled within Magnolia's mind, but they were brief and too quick to place entirely. However, for each flash of Katrina inside of her mind, the dark and constricting feeling increased as did the cold, crushing sensation.

Veery flew by Magnolia's head to perch briefly on Katrina's tombstone before flying into a nearby tree. Veery had broken Magnolia's focus on the tombstone, allowing her mind to focus back onto her surroundings – but a bit too late, as she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching close behind her.

Turning around slightly to gaze over her shoulder, Magnolia's chocolate brown orbs met the bright azure orbs of Ichabod Crane. She froze as fear, the one emotion she seemed to be able to recognize, shot through her; Ichabod looked at her so intensely, eyes moving across her face and back to her eyes, taking in all of her features.

"...I know you...From before..." He muttered taking a step towards her, just as she stepped back. " You were... in the street...but I know you from elsewhere, do I not?"

"H-Hello...Ichabod." Magnolia's usually strong voice broke initially, coming out soft and quiet. Side stepping Katrina's grave, Magnolia back away from Ichabod. "You have not changed."

* * *

"How do you know me?" Ichabod inquired, moving to step closer to her. She seemed so familiar, yet he could not place her face with a name, could not place her face with a memory other than the one of last night. Her once fiery eyes, now a cool honey, seemed to beckon him and yet fear him...or perhaps, his reaction to her?

A loud and familiar bird cry broke his focus, forcing Ichabod to gaze at the bird of prey that watched him from the nearby tree. Yet when he turned back to question her, he found the woman gone – a simple breeze blowing through the cemetery. Ichabod turned in place, looking around the graveyard for the woman but to no avail.

Once again, a brown hawk landed on Katrina's tombstone – the only thing that drew Ichabod's attention away from his search – before flying away. The woman faded from his mind as thoughts of Katrina and her warning came to his mind. " What were you trying to tell me, Katrina? Please help me understand..."

Another breeze blew through the cemetery, removing loose moss from the bottom of Katrina's tombstone. Words were uncovered, fully brought to light as Ichabod used his hand to remove the remaining moss.

Burnt For Witchcraft.

It made sense, Katrina's warning – the pieces were beginning to fall into place.

"Crane?" Leftenant Mills called, walking towards him – the funeral ended.

" 'She's one of us.' Those were her exact words." He replied, turning slightly to gaze over his shoulder into her eyes. The Leftenant was a smart woman, if not incessantly skeptical, he was certain she would be able to recall their earlier discussion.

"What are you talking about?"

Or not.

"She was referring to a witch." He clarified, not breaking his eye contact with her. He needed her to believe him. To believe Katrina.

* * *

_**'Your reaction was...concerning. Why did you flee?'**_ The Wardens' voice appeared as soon as Magnolia reappeared in her front yard, far from the cemetery and the witnesses.

_'It was too much! First that frigid emotion and the anger I felt at Katrina's grave, then I was bombarded with the suffocating hold of fear at the sight of Ichabod.' _Magnolia replied leaning against her parked Jeep as the wind blew.

_**'Then the consequence of your curiosity has shown itself. I will instruct Veery for the remainder of the day. You will rest and sort through your inner thoughts and center yourself.'**_ Magnolia felt a hand on her shoulder as a breeze blew past her, pushing her slightly towards her cabin. **_'We cannot allow you to falter.' _**With that the Wardens' influence washed away, prompting Magnolia to slowly walk to her cabin to rest.

'_Why were such things, emotions mainly, so hard to figure out and deal with? Despite the 2 centuries without human contact, it should be easier for me to adjust._' Magnolia thought to herself , making it inside of her cabin, locking the door and journeying to her room. _'Perhaps it will be alright after some rest, like the Warden said.'_

However, when Magnolia changed into her nightgown and laid down in her bed, her rest was not so as old , and some forgotten, memories flooded her dreams.

"_Give me your bag, you filthy slave!" A man snarled, his face blurred but his voice ringing clear. _

"_No, p-please, this belongs to Mr.-" Magnolia screamed as a hand hit her cheek with enough force to knock her to the ground._

"_Don't lie! You probably stole this stuff, didn't you?!" Another screamed, fisting a hand in her hair to yank her head back, ignoring Magnolia's pained pleas._

_The image swirled around her, the men disappearing and being replaced with a single man._

"_Are you alright, Madam? Are you hurt at all?" A masculine voice with a British accent said, as a hand appeared in front of her face._

"_I'm fine, sir. Just a little battered and bruised is all." She replied, accepting his hand. He pulled her up easily,before releasing her hand to give her proper space. Magnolia patted her dress free of any dirt before looking to the mans' blue eyes with her own hazel ones. " Thank you, sir, for your assistance." She said, bowing her head for a moment before lifting it to meet his eyes as she was taught._

"_It was of little consequence, Ms. Smith, and we were most more than willing to intervene and stop such an assault. But do forgive my manners, my name is Ichabod Crane. Might I inquired your name?" He replied, giving a slight bow of his head towards her before asking his question._

" _My name is Magnolia Smith, Mr. Crane. It is a honor to meet you." She replied politely, curtsying to the best of her ability. She lifted her head and looked into the bushes across from Ichabod and herself when rustling sounded from within, followed by footsteps. _

_However, once again, the image swirled and changed._

_This time Magnolia felt tears rushing down her face, her throat tight as she sought to calm her breathing. Her chest was heavy and felt as if it was about to burst from the pressure. Arms encircled her, cradling her against anothers' body as she cried. A voice above her head whispering words she could not hear clearly yet their tone was soothing and calming._

_After a moment, her tears began to quell and her breathing became easier. Her grip on their clothing loosened until she let go slowly. _

" _Are you well, Magnolia? I apologize for being the one to bring you such news." The man, Ichabod, spoke quietly. He pulled away from the embrace to hold one of Magnolia's hands within his own._

"_Y-yes I am fine. I apologize for my uncouth reaction to the news of..." Magnolia's replied, her broken voice failing unable to recount the event that set her off._

" _It was not uncouth but a genuine, mournful response," Ichabod wiped a tear from her cheek, bringing a sorrowful smile to her face. " One that was fully warranted and understandable."_

_Ichabod and Magnolia slowly released each others' hand, but Ichabod turned and offered his arm to Magnolia. "Come. I will escort you back to the Manor. I must tell Mr. Fredericks of what has transpired and I believe you need to rest."_

_Magnolia placed her hand in the fold of his arm and allowed him to begin escorting her to the Manor. Ichabod kept the pace slow as Magnolia's broken form would only go so fast._

"_I-Ichabod?" She murmured, her hand tightening it's grip marginally. Only when Ichabod looked at her, did Magnolia lift her head and continued, " Thank you...for everything you've done."_

" _You are a treasured friend, Magnolia, remember that."_

Magnolia's eyes snapped awake, her heart racing as she awoke from her dream-memories. Moonlight flowed into the room in beams from the window, but how long she slept was the least of her new revelations still fresh in her mind: Ichabod Crane was a close, obviously treasured, friend of hers if she let him see her in such a state. But then that pegs the question -

"What put me in such a state? Why was I so...full of sorrow?" She whispered to herself, rolling over in her bed. Her focus wavered as she tried to think of an answer, sleep still pulling at her mind.

'_Perhaps, I will think of it...come the morning sunrise...'_ Magnolia thought before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

He watched as she turned away from the window and fell asleep. She had been so restless, turning constantly and frowning in her sleep – but even her frown did nothing to stay her beauty. He had to restrain himself from trying to break into her home to get closer to her.

But he needed patience, he waited over 2 centuries for her, another few weeks would not make much of a difference.

The Horseman raised a hand and lightly touched the window, before he turned away.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Long time no see...annnnd it's all my fault. First I had writer's block, then my laptop broke, I had issues transferring all my files, started doing my college applications and I had to worry about impromptu trips that kept popping up! So I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get out! On the bright side, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Headless hasn't shown back up -yet- but something important does happen...well 'somethings'. ;)

* * *

She was calmer now, less frantic. Those same memories plagued Magnolia's dreams, each time from a different perspective, allowing her to study them repeatedly. However even though 2 fortnights had passed, Magnolia was only able to guess that someone close to her had passed away, possibly a relative. The past was so vague, like trying to see through a dense fog in her mind.

The Warden kept her inside of her, away from the outside world, until she was focused. He had allowed Veery the opportunity to prove herself and her strength by handling matters without Magnolia's instruction – only his. She had done well from what he had told her, well enough for her to help the Witness against Serilda, a Demonic Witch, and to help Abigail Mills regain her strength against the Sandman. Both miraculous feats.

After each one, Veery returned to the cabin in the woods and told Magnolia everything she had learned, everything she had seen. Thus Magnolia learned of Jennifer Mills and how they saw The Demon in the woods when they were young.

_'Rest, my friend. You have earned it.'_ Magnolia thought to herself, casting a glance back to the familiar sleeping nestled into pillows on the couch. With that glance, Magnolia swept from the house.

_**'I see you are well...'**_The Warden's voice rang through her head as Magnolia strolled away from her house, completely ignoring the modern automobile. The contraption was convenient but was by no means her favorite modern commodity.

_'I am, I apologize for the amount of time it took me to recovery.' _

' _**T'was inevitable... But we will not dwell on such matters, I would like for you to follow the Witnesses.' **_The Warden said, his voice, though calm, held a dismissive air. **_'A break within the Veil is imminent.' _**

For most of the day Magnolia remained just out of sight of Ichabod and Abigail. While they were in the Police Station, she was inside the wind outside of the building; When they went to Jennifer's foster home, she stood behind a tree and waited. Nothing they were doing appeared to warrant her intense supervision – Until Magnolia noticed the direction in which they were heading.

* * *

Ichabod stepped out of Leftenant Mills automobile before her, surveying the cabin and the landscape – nothing out of the ordinary. With a shared looked, both headed for the cabin. Ichabod held the door open for Abbie, allowing her to enter the screened in porch before him. Ichabod stepped off to the side, looking at the small yet odd things around the porch until he heard Abbie struggling with the door.

Abbie looked at the lock for a moment before instincts kicked in.

"What're you doing?" Ichabod asked as he watched Leftenant Mills fumbled with the lock on the door.

"Old habits die hard." Was her simple reply, and automatically Ichabod smirked to himself and turned away.

"How fortuitous. An officer of the law with a criminal past." He started off, Abbie grunted in reply focusing on the lock. A rather devious look came over Ichabod's face as thoughts raced across his mind. " Imagine the delinquency we could perpetrate if we really put our minds to it."

Abbie chuckled around the flashlight in her mouth as the cabin door finally became unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open, inspecting the cabin as she crept in. Ichabod was right behind, inspecting all the details he could as he followed her lead. Once the door was shut, Ichabod spared a glance to Abigail before going the opposite way.

A thin layer of dusk covered most of the belongings instead of the dwelling but some obects were well taken care of; Such as the Revolutionary painting and the smaller, more recent, portraits on the table just below.

"Leftenant..." Ichabod called, turning slowly to look at Abigail. " This home belonged to Sheriff Corbin."

Abigail walked over slowly, gazing at the pictures Ichabod had illuminated with his flashlight. " Your sister?"

"Oh my God."

" I know. She lied to me." If she wasn't in shock, Abbie probably would've laughed at Crane's incredulous tone. "It appears they were quite close."

"You have no idea." A voice and a click of a gun drew their attention away from the pictures and prompted Abigail to draw her own gun; Her sister, Jenny, stood there – both of them at an armed stand still.

"Put it down."

"You put it down!"

"I'm not going to ask you twice."

"Neither am I!"

" Well, this is awkward." Ichabod said turning off his light, looking between the two tense sisters, his hands twitching and fumbling at his sides.

When the sisters' began bickering once again, Ichabod tensed, irritation beginning to course through him at their pettiness. However, before he could intervene, the cabin door swung open with a forceful wind.

"Enough!"

Ichabod, as well as the Mill Sisters, stared as a woman with ebony skin walked into the cabin. Her hair, thick and full of curls, blew in the wind as did the long tail of her white jacket. But what drew Ichabod's full attention was her eyes- fiery like burning embers within a fire that died down to a warm cinnamon-honey.

" Jennifer if these familial ties meant so little to you, you would not goad her into a confrontation." She spoke calmly, almost void of emotion, as the wind slowly died down outside the cabin – it's final act being to close the door behind the mystery woman. Her gaze shift briefly to Ichabod, who's gaze studied her intensely, before falling on Abigail, " And you, Abigail, should learn to reign in that temper of yours."

"Now put those weapons down. We have work to do and I believe we should attempt to be civil while doing so."

After a moments' hesitation, the sisters' lowered their weapons – Jenny being the first to do so, though Abigail kept a firm hold on her own weapon, though it was holstered.

"Who are you?" She questioned, all but glaring at the woman who showed up out of no where.

" Her name is Magnolia Smith." Ichabod and Jenny said in unison before they shared a look.

Jenny cleared her throat and continued over Ichabod, " She's an old friend of Corbin, from what he said."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. August told me a great deal about you, Abigail, pity we are only just meeting." Magnolia said bowing her head slightly in greeting, ignoring Ichabod's curious glance.

Abbie stared hard at Magnolia before a nagging in the back of her mind drew her attention back to Jenny.

"How long was Sheriff Corbin in your life?" She asked looking right at Jenny who had moved to sit at the small dining table in the cabin.

" He didn't tell you?" Jenny replied in shock, frowning in confusion.

* * *

Ichabod was amazed, astonished really. The woman who just walked through the door with such a display, who now stood quietly beside a wall across from him, whom the Mill Sisters seemed content to ignore for the time being – was Magnolia Smith.

Seeing her so clearly instead of in the darkness or briefly in a graveyard left him without a shadow of a doubt. Her voice was just like the woman from his dream a time ago, his premonition about the dark witch.

Her presence lulled him and if it was not for him gazing at her, he was sure he would forget she was in the room – His mind numb and, almost, tranquil.

" I will explain later, if you wish it of me." She whispered, surprisingly him by how silent she moved to stand beside him. " I know you have questions."

" A great deal of them...yes."

* * *

" I helped him obtain rare objects, dig for information, find answers."

" He sent you traveling? Why?" Abbie asked, glancing from Jenny to 'Magnolia', curious about her small interaction with Crane, who was just now beginning to pay attention to the matter at hand.

" I knew you, especially, wouldn't understand." Jenny quipped, a bitter undertone coating her words as she stared hard at Abbie. Magnolia cleared her throat lightly, causing Jenny to shift in her seat and break her hard glare before she continued. "Corbin sent me here."

"When?"

"The night before he died." Jenny stood from her chair and walked to the worn bookshelf that was settled along the wall. Gingerly, she picked up a picture of Corbin and herself. " Never saw him in such a state. He felt...said he was warned something was coming for him." Jenny turned to look right at the group when she turned around. "And when I asked him what, he said -"

" 'Death.' " Magnolia finished, shifting her weight onto her left leg. " I warned August that digging through such things was dangerous but he was...persistent. "

"Why would you tell hi-" Abbie was cut off as Jenny snapped her fingers as if realizing something.

" He said told me if it turned out to be true that I had come here and get something. Something that he needed me to protect."

All watched as Jenny opened a hidden compartment in the wall and pulled out a old wooden case, and opened it for all to see.

A sextant. And a cloth with strange mar-

Magnolia tensed as the marking flashed through her mind, _'Of course...things are certainly getting...interesting.'_

And interesting was more than an understatement. Magnolia easily blended into the back of the group, merely overseeing, watching, speaking only to give a small hint as the team discovered the purpose of the sextant; revealing an old map of the town marking the location of a horrible object; The Lesser Key of Solomon, a tome that could open a doorway to Hell, specifically the 7th circle. Hessians managed to obtain both the sextant and the tome, however this only made it easier for Abigail to destroy the book and end the ritual.

A few hours had since passed, Abigail was inside the Sleepy Hollow Police Station with Jenny but Ichabod was outside with Magnolia.

"H-How is it...that you stand before me now? Looking as if you belong in this time yet you are from my own?" Ichabod asked gazing into Magnolia's eyes, his hand hand slowly raising, hovering just over her cheek.

" I stand before you now...not as a simple woman, but as Katrina...and Serilda did." Magnolia replied softly. She hardly knew how to handle herself; her arms crossed over her chest, weight shifting from one foot to the other yet ever aware of his hand. _'This is...similar to fear...yet not as constricting...'_

" You are...a witch." Ichabod's eyes widen, causing Magnolia to shift more. Emotions poured off of him as she focused solely on him, oddly enough...She knew them; Happiness. Nostalgia. Surprise. Confusion. It was like reading a book and knowing the words, whilst Magnolia recalled reading the Horseman's emotions were a whirlwind, a hurricane of symbols and texts she knew nothing of.

"Yes..."

"You were in the graveyard that day and on the Church grounds that night... when the Horseman attacked...Yet you vanished without a trace on both occurrences..." His hand hesitantly rested on her cheek; Her skin was warm, smooth -She was really alive and here. Ichabod couldn't contain himself; he pulled Magnolia to him in a tight embrace, one hand cradling her head as the other rested one her waist. "I believed you to be a ghost...just like Katrina."

" I am... different from Katrina. My magic, it's..." Magnolia moved slowly, unfolding her arms and hesitantly placing her hands on his arms, unsure how to return his embrace but not against it. " It is hard to explain...and I do not know what is safe to tell..."

Ichabod pulled out of the embrace, casting a concerned look to Magnolia, " What do you mean 'safe to tell'?" He inquired, his brows furrowing.

"My coven does not oppose...nor does it aid. We watch, advise, protect. But to do so effectively, we...sacrifice to attain. We-" Magnolia's head whipped to the nearest tree as a loud bird cry drew her attention. She stepped away from Ichabod without a glance and began to walk in that direction.

"Wait! Magolia!"

" I am sorry, but I must go now. We will meet again...before you know it."

Magnolia passed behind the tree and her steps silenced. Ichabod peered around to see what he was suspecting – she had once again vanished.

But her words struck a cord within him, and images flashed through his mind – Washington's Bible, it must have the answer to the riddle Magnolia had,undoubtedly, told him purposely. But first...he needed to speak to Leftenant Mills; the success over the Hessians had brought forth even more fruit. He learned the name of their great evil.

Moloch.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hey guys! You have no idea how happy I am to have gotten this out within a month! Especially since RL has been pushing me around; between packing, college things and family events, i've been swamped! But enough of that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter - the story begins to pick up now! ;)

\- Faerydame

* * *

Days had passed since Magnolia revealed herself to The Witnesses. Ichabod had taken the news of her situation well while Abigail took it in stride. They were surprisingly efficient as The Warden would frequently only command Veery to maintain the Illusion of the Veil. But Magnolia knew something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Magnolia clutched her hand to her chest, gasping as the black markings from the Horseman rippled and pulsed with pain. The markings reappeared with the presence of those Free Masons yet they had just begun burning, awakening her from her slumber that night.

_'Warden, please I beseech you. What is causing this? ' Magnolia_ thought, her teeth clenched as the burning began to consume her forearm. _'The markings...the pain is...'_ She cradled her arm to her chest, rocking herself slightly in an attempt to somehow heal the pain as magic no longer helped – if anything it worsened the pain.

_**'This….Death...markings...sever...bon-'**_ Came the Warden's broken voice, fading in and out before nothing but silence filled her mind.

"No...no, no no." She muttered, her breath quickening as her heart raced. The Warden's voice was so unclear, so hazy – It was as if he broke away from her. "Veery! Veer-"

A gasp tore itself from Magnolia's mouth as she gazed into Veery's nest – A pile of dirt and the smallest wisp of magic, fading from view was all the was left of the little familiar. She struggled to stand from her bed, before another wave of pain passed over her causing her to collapse weakly back onto the bed.

The Warden was silent and... Veery had died, returning to her previous form as the magic seeped from her body.

" The marks are draining my magic..." Magnolia breathed out just as – just as the sound of heavy knocking was heard outside of her cabin.

* * *

_'Maybe this was a bad idea...' _Devon thought to himself as he stood before the quaint log cabin in the woods, watching as the sun danced on the horizon. _'She may not even remember me...'_

But he remembered her; Her beautiful eyes, head full of dark curls and dark skin like the smoothest and richest chocolate. They only talk briefly the night they met, but even her voice was heavenly, as if she was mouthpiece of angels.

Luke, who had recently caught him daydreaming about the beautiful woman, found her information in the database in the station and slipped it to Devon before he finished up his shift. He hoped he didn't come off as creepy but... he just had this urge to see her.

A loud crash and shatter glass broke Devon out of his thoughts.

"Ms. Smith?!" He called as a pained cry followed the loud sounds. "I'm coming in!"

It took Devon three attempts to break her door down, using all of his weight worked better than just his foot.

"W-Who's there?"

Devon turned on his heel, barely taking in his surroundings, to see the woman who had been occupying his mind, leaned against a wall – obviously in pain. She was wearing simple clothing but it looked so beautiful on her; some jeans, fitting her curves and hugging her form and a white, flowing bell sleeved top, not only giving her an almost ethereal glow but further emphasizing her gorgeous frame in a enticingly modest way.

"Devon?" She asked blinking at him wearily as he snapped out of whatever daze he was in. Her left arm was cradled to her chest, but the color of it is what made him practically run over to her. It was bruised purple and red and odd welts were all over her forearm.

" Oh my god... w-we need to get you to a hospital. How bad is i-" He attempting to touch her arm, wishing to inspect it closer but the second his fingers grazed her skin, she groaned in pain, tears visibly welling up in her eyes before she shut them. "O-okay, really bad. Can you stand?"

* * *

"O-okay, really bad. Can you stand?"

Why was he here? What was he doing here? She didn't have any interactions with this 'Devon' for weeks, yet... he was here?

"Magnolia, look at me..." She jumped as hands cupped her face and tilted her head up, her eyes opened – when had she closed them? - and met Devon's blue eyes. An dull aching filled her chest as she did so, a pulling sensation similar to the one she felt when -

" W-We need to go... it's n-not safe here..." She whispered, her eyes going wide in panic. He couldn't be here, she couldn't protect him or herself – she doubted she could even form a ward in the condition she was in.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Devon's hands moved from her face to her shoulders, drawing her attention back to him. " Magnolia what's wrong?"

She dropped her arms, ignoring the growing pain in her arm as she did so, and pulled out of Devon's grasp. Using the walls, Magnolia moved as quickly as she could to the door but her legs refused, sending her tumbling down to the floor.

"Magnolia!" Devon rushed to her, kneeling down to help her sit up. She narrowly missed hitting her head on the wooden floors. Devon propped her head onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and waist before lifting her.

"He's coming back... he's coming... and I can't...I can't..." Tears fully streaming down her face as she rambled on. Without the Warden or Veery, the pain, the dull pull of her chest...and her fear was so overwhelming. She was powerless, alone and had no way of protecting herself let alone Devon.

"I'm going to get you to the hospital," Devon said, moving as quickly as he could out of the house. " Just hang in there, okay?"

The sun had fully set now, leaving Devon to traverse the path in the dark as he carried Magnolia. His Jeep was parked further away from her house than her own car as he didn't want to block her car or take up room in her yard. He mentally cursed his anxiety beforehand, wishing his car was closer.

A thundering sound broke out of the woods, growing louder and louder with each step Devon took. At first, he thought it was a simple storm, until a loud neigh cut through the night.

" Devon, put me down and run!" Magnolia said frantically pulling at his shirt, her eyes bright in the dark of the woods. " Get to your car and leave!"

"What? No what are you talking ab- Hey stop!" Magnolia began to struggle, breaking Devon's grip before practically throwing herself on the ground. Devon moved to pick her up once again, as she tried to stand on her own.

"No! We don't have time for this! Run! Now!" She pleaded before her words morphed into a scream, clutching her arm and doubled over, resting upon the ground as tears cascaded down her face. "H-He's going to kill you... please...l-leave..."

"No..." Devon quickly picked her up but moved deeper into the cover of the woods, away from the road. " W-We can do this. I-I'm not leaving you..."

The horse's thundering steps and loud cries grew louder and louder as Devon attempted to navigate the dark woods, the moon providing very little light for him.

_'Whoever's coming is fast... I can't outrun him...'_ Devon thought to himself. He tried to appear brave to calm Magnolia – who was crying softly in either pain or fear – but he was terrified. _'We have to hide...'_

Devon quickly was able to scoped out a cluster of trees with thick under brush and bushes – it'll do, it would have to. Walking to the area and kneeling down slowly, Devon was more than relieved that it appeared to conceal them fully. He slowly set Magnolia down, propping her up against a tree.

"N-no...not s-safe" Magnolia whispered clutching her arm still while looking at Devon with a streak face.

_'Even scared and crying...she's beautiful...'_ Devon thought as the sound of the horse neared their hiding stop, following the path they had been on. Both held their breathe as the horse slowed from it's quick stride and a loud '_thump_' followed – no doubt signaling the rider had stepped down.

Devon glanced at Magnolia as heavy footsteps walked around the area, near their area and then away – whoever it was knew they were here. Magnolia was trembling, her eyes wide and gazing at him.

I'm sorry...so sorry. She mouthed to him, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Carefully, Devon reached his hand out and brushed her cheek, wiping away the trail of old tears.

It's okay... He mouthed back, and as the footsteps once again moved away, Devon moved closer to Magnolia – an urge driving him the longer he looked into her eyes. Magnolia leaned her head back slowly, the more he leaned in – confusion replacing her fear.

Devon cupped her face as he leaned in further, his nose brushing against her own before he tilted his head. He moved closer and closer, til his lips barely touched her own.

Magnolia's eyes looked behind him, eyes wide with terror before Devon felt him flying back into a tree.

"No! Leave him alone!"

Magnolia's blood-curdling cry drew Devon's attention, cutting through his own pain as he leaned off the ground to look at her – only to freeze.

Standing in front of Magnolia, facing him, was a headless man. He was a large man, easily towering over Devon in both height and stature. The man... the thing.. wore an old uniform, a red coat, and clenched in its fist – a glowing red axe.

"Devon! Run! Please! RUN!" Magnolia screamed but Devon couldn't move. The headless man breathed heavily, spinning its axe in its hand before thundering to Devon's petrified form. The last thing he remembered, was the axe coming towards his head.

* * *

Magnolia closed her eyes, hoping her crying would drown out the sound of Devon's slaughter. The Horseman beheaded him, as was common, but then proceeded to dismember him, piece by piece – hitting his dead body repeatedly.

The emotions flowing off of him were heavy and dark – so concentrated that even though her powers were being drained, she was able to tell how he felt. Anger so stronge, it paralyzed Magnolia to the ground. The pain in her arm continued to pulse, almost in time with each of the Horseman's strikes.

After a few moments, all noises but Magnolia's tears and labored breathing were heard – then heavy, slow footfalls. Opening her eyes and gazing upwards, Magnolia's breathe caught in her throat as the Horseman loomed over her, his axe still heated in his hand.

"What...do you want?" Magnolia's pain-filled voice said, as she used the tree behind her to pull herself up. Her legs still ached and felt weak but she braced herself against the tree to hold herself up. " To kill me?"

In response, the Horseman lifted his heated axe in one hand and swung it hard towards her head. Magnolia's eyes widened as the axe made contact with the tree, feeling the heat from how close it had been to her head. Magnolia watched out the corner of her eye as the axe cooled down until another wave of pain pulsed through her arm.

The Horseman's hand shot out, gripping her arm tightly and yanking her towards his body. Magnolia winced, expecting pain as the Horseman's other arm wrapped around her waist, their bodies flush together. But, it didn't come. The burning in her arm numbed and dulled, starting from where Death held her. However, that dull aching in her chest had returned.

Magnolia's breathing slowly regulated as the pain in her arm ceased. While she still felt weak, she sensed that the siphoning of her powers had stopped as well. Whatever emotion attempted to fill her, creating that dull, ache in her chest – it made her fear diminish, though a portion did remain. Her heart slowed its racing pace, its rhythm returning to normal – until Death moved once more.

Slowly the Horseman slide his hand up her arm before he trailed it over the top of her breasts, but instead of groping her, his hand moved up. His touch was deceivingly light as he traced her collarbone and her neck, before his hand delved into her hair -trying to pull her even closer.

The dull pulsing in her chest seemed to dissipate with his proximity but... was relaxed with a warm, almost comforting feeling – It was...odd.

She wasn't sure she liked it.

"Why are you doing this?" Magnolia whispered just before he forced her to rest her head on his chest. The smell of gunpowder and dirt filled her nose as the Horseman only clenched her tighter in reply.

Slowly, Magnolia moved her hands, lifting them until they lightly grazed his jacket around his waist. While Death held her closer at her touch, Magnolia tried to push him away.

" Let go of me!" Magnolia demanded, struggling harder as the Death's embrace began to constrict around her.

Suddenly, a whinny neigh erupted from Death's horse, who sounded much closer than Magnolia recalled. Death tightened his gripped for but a moment then slowly, almost hesitantly, released her head, allowing her to pulled back a fraction. He retrieved his axe, pulling it effortlessly from the tree, while Magnolia attempted once again to break his hold. This time he let her.

The Horseman spared Magnolia one final 'glance' before slowly heading back to his horse.

"Why?" He stopped at Magnolia's voice, turning every so slightly back towards her. "Why seek me out yet not kill me? The others from my coven were killed long ago..."

_'And why am I terrified...yet comforted by you? Do I know you?'_ She thought to herself, refusing to state her question out loud.

Magnolia tensed as Death turned around once more facing her, but her heart did not race in fear – It skipped a beat.

Death bowed to her, bending slightly at the waist, one of his hands folded across his back while the other stretched out towards her.

"_You are simply beautiful. Please, my darling, won't you share a dance with me?"_

"_But there is no music to be heard..." Magnolia replied to the man bowed down to her. She smiled as the man chuckled, the memory fading as he began to look up at her._

"_Our hearts beating together is music enough."_

A light touch jolted Magnolia from the brief memory – her hand was stretched out, her finger tips barely grazing over Death's outstretched hand.


End file.
